


Sisters Reunion

by Ncredible



Series: In the Veil [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Petunia Dursley, Jealous Petunia, Multi, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, POV Petunia Evans Dursley, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Sister-Sister Relationship, The Veil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: Petunia Dursley has died and she is sitting in a park and she meets her sister for the first time since her death. The sister's talk about the past.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Series: In the Veil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668565
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Sisters Reunion

Looking around, I notice that I am sitting on a bench in front of a playground that I have spent almost fifty years pretending didn't exist. Because it was where my first exposure to abnormal behavior had been. 

"Tuney!" A voice I have not heard in over 40 years shouted out. Turning, I am face to face with the sister who had died that night in Godric's Hallow. 

"Lily?" I croak sure that this must be a mistake. Lily has been dead for a long time. How can I be seeing my sister long dead? 

Lily comes to sit on the bench next to me, "where is this place, Tuney?" 

I look around, I am sad to realize Lily to doesn't remember this as the park we played at before she found out she was a witch, "it's the park we played at when we were kids." 

Lilly looks around, “interesting,” she says more to herself than to me. 

"Why is that?" I snap. Thinking that I must be missing something. 

"It's just that this in-between place usually represents a happy time from your past or something like that. I would have thought that this place would be the worst for you. This is the park where Sev and I met and talked about magic and Hogwarts. And I know how much you have always hated magic. Ever since my first year at Hogwarts."

"This was the last place we were sisters," I admit sadly, "before you left me." 

“Tuney, I never left you.”

"You did. You met that Snape boy. You went to that school. You died. You left me!" I shoot at her. 

"You left me then too. You wouldn't be happy for me when I got into Hogwarts. You were always rude to Sev. You dismissed James when I brought him around. He tried so hard to get along with Vernon, even though James didn't understand the Muggle world that well. He promised me that we could try another dinner with you two again if I wanted. You refused to come to my wedding. I don't remember you responding to the news that I was pregnant. And then how you treated my son…" Lily stops speaking as if thinking about what I put Harry through is too much. As if this was the most unforgivable thing I had ever done to her over the years. And I know that it was. 

“I tried,” I tell her lamely.

"Did you?" Lily challenges darkly. 

Then I admit something I have never been willing to in the last forty years, "no. I thought that if I kept Harry from that place, I could keep him safe, but then his letter came. I knew the reason I had been so awful to him was that I was still jealous that I couldn't go too."

“You were always my sister, Tuney, I wanted us to be as close as we had been when we were kids,” Lily says sadly. 

"That world got you killed. Nearly killed Harry," I tell her, trying to make her understand why I tried Harry the way I did. 

“A man killed me. A vile evil man, but a man. One my son defeated.” 

"I have regretted how I treated Harry for years. Since the last time, I saw him. Listening to that radio program, when we were on the run. Hearing about that was happening. It has become my greatest regret." 

“I know, Tuney, I know. But Harry has had a good life. He became a good man and an even better husband and father.”

My head snaps up at hearing this, "Harry's a father? He's married?" 

Lily smiles proudly, “happily. He's happy. His children are all in Hogwarts now. Maybe almost out, I'm not sure. Time works differently here. He and his wife, even so, many years after being together, are so cute together. I wish I had been there. That I could meet this woman who captured Harry so completely."

A little confused, “how do you know all of this?”

"Well, Harry is something of a hero. Many people find James and me when they cross the veil, and I have heard stories about him. I haven't seen him since he was seventeen." 

"I don't…" wholly bewildered, I splutter. 

"When he confronted Voldemort for the last time, he called for us. Sirius, Lupin, James, and I. We stayed with him, selfishly I thought maybe for the first time I would be able to have my son back, but it wasn't his time yet." 

“I don’t understand.” 

"It's a long story. He had grown up so much. He was a man. He looked so much like James did when he was that age." 

"Except for his eyes," I smile despite myself, "it was like seeing you again." 

Lily smiles sadly, “I hear that a lot.” 

“He saved Dudley, once. I know how horrible we had been to him, Dudley included, and he saved him.” 

"As I understand it, they have built a friendship of sorts over the years. Dudley was even at Harry's wedding," at my questioning face Lily continues, "a truly horrible woman named Muriel came to see us. She told us that she talked to some muggle cousin. However, he was a bit, well, a bit dense, cause Dudley didn't seem to know anything really about the war. I don't think the boys got into the war much." 

"I'm glad that Dudley and Harry were able to forge a friendship of sorts in adulthood. I had wondered how to apologize, but I couldn't. I thought the best I could do was leave him alone. To let him live a life unencumbered by the scars Vernon and I had already inflicted on him.”

"I like to think that he forgave you. Sev gave Harry a few memories before he died. I like to think that Harry understood you a bit better even if he never could forgive you." 

Not understanding how that Snape boy could give Harry memories, but decided it was a longer conversation than I was willing to have. I ask a different question, "what happens now?" 

“Well, I guess that depends on you.”

“How so?”

"Well, you could come with me and see Mum and Dad again, or you could wait here." 

“What happens if I wait here?”

"Nothing, I guess, being a muggle, I'm not sure what happens if you decided to not go on. Witches and wizards who decide not to go on, they become ghosts." 

"Mum and Dad, are they terrible mad at me for what I've done?" 

“They miss you, Tuney. If you come with me, we could be a family again. You could leave your jealously here, and we could be sisters again."

“I would like that,” I tell her honestly.

Lily stands up and holds out her hand to me, and for the first time in almost fifty years, I take my little sister's hand, and she leads me into whatever comes next.


End file.
